


he may be your dog, but he's wearing my collar

by orphan_account



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016), Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Begging, Blowjobs, Collars, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Praise Kink, Smut, probably spelling mistakes bc i wrote this in one sitting at 3am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: enoch recalls a certain memory, which results in a sleepless night for both him and jake.
Relationships: Enoch O'Connor/Jacob Portman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 105





	he may be your dog, but he's wearing my collar

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by my best friend & i's odd kin memories & the song 'he may be your dog, but he's wearing my collar' by rosa henderson lmao

"Hey! Stay outta my room, poof!" 

Jake whipped around, his eyes wide. He looked like a deer caught in headlights, his blood ran cold through his veins as his terrified eyes met Enoch's furious ones.

"I..I was just looking for you-" Jake began to explain himself, but was cut off as the taller male pulled him forward by his tie.

Just as Enoch was about to continue his scolding, Jake let out an unusual noise. One Enoch was not expecting. A moan.

Enoch blinked in surprise, looking down at the boy he was currently holding off the ground with a confused expression. 

Jake's eyes were watery, glazed. His cheeks were flushed a bright red, his nose slightly dusted with the blush too.

After Enoch had processed what on earth Jake's reaction was, he dropped the other boy and backed away quickly, his gaze disgusted as he frowned down upon him. 

"What are you, a fucking homo?" Enoch spat, glaring daggers at the other boy. His intimidation was a desperate, thoughtless attempt at disguising his own arousal from Jake's noise.

This had happened several months ago, yet it still played on repeat in Enoch's mind, like a broken record player. It especially tormented him when he was alone in his bed, his head swimming with scenarios he had encountered with the other boy.

Needless to say, he was a sucker for Jake. And a 'fucking homo', in his own previous words.

It wasn't easy, having feelings for Jacob Portman. Not just because he was an awkward boy; a terrible liar, and a goody-two-shoes.

No, Enoch could look past those qualities. Find them endearing, almost. 

It was the overpowering fear of what other people would think of him. Enoch cared, too much maybe, about how others perceived him. Letting his guard down, opening up to others...it was all a recipe for disaster to him.

Then Jake came along, and unapologetically shattered his defensive walls to pieces. Enoch didn't know how to cope, other than lash out in hopes of scaring Jake off long enough for him to rebuild those walls. Nothing appeared to work, though.

It was a two-player game, one that Jake seemed to find amusement in. Enoch could swear the bastard knew his weaknesses, knew how to get him wanting more of Jake. 

Enoch laid in his bed, sheets pulled up to his face as he recalled how he'd walked in on Emma and Jake playing dress up one time. Seeing Jake in one of Emma's dresses, his hair neatly brushed and his soft lips coloured a deep red did something to Enoch. Something that left him flustered in the doorway, unable to come up with any insult or witty comment. 

Jake must have taken note of Enoch's reaction, because later that evening the boy arrived at Enoch's door to bring him a hot cocoa, still in that gosh darn dress and pretty lipstick. 

Enoch so desperately wanted to knock the drink out of Jake's hands and make out with him then and there.

He didn't have to wait long for that, though. Their relationship had advanced quicker than Enoch expected, and although they weren't the perfect couple, at this point in time they had at least confessed to one another, albeit reluctantly on Enoch's end. 

Enoch sighed, grunting as he rolled over in his bed, he wanted to sleep, to get Jake out of his mind, but his body was having other ideas. Enoch couldn't help but feel turned on whenever he'd think about Jake's reaction to being choked all those months ago. And he had an idea of how to draw those pretty little noises out of his boyfriend again.

Enoch spent the following hours sewing together a collar, ensuring that it was both big enough for a human, but small enough so it wouldn't be dangling from Jake's neck. Enoch proudly admired his creation on his wooden table, feeling butterflies in his stomach as he pictured his boyfriend wearing it, on his knees, flushed and panting-

He couldn't wait any longer.

Glancing at the clock on his wall, Enoch made note to keep quiet as he creeped down the hallway to his boyfriend's room.

It was late; meaning no one would disturb them, or so Enoch hoped. Who knew when Millard was lurking about, the creep.

Once Enoch reached Jake's door, he pushed the door knob quietly, peaking his head around the corner. To his surprise, Jake was still up.

His boyfriend glanced up from the book he was reading, Enoch noted the excitement in his lover's eyes. "Enoch!" Jake almost shouted, seemingly forgetting how late at night it was.

"Shush, shush- I'm here.." Enoch chuckled, meeting Jake in a tight embrace. He ran a hand through his boyfriend's hair, lovingly looking down at the smaller male. 

"I didn't know you were awake, if I knew I'd of come into you- you shut yourself away early, so I assumed-"

"Stop talking, will ya? You don't gotta explain yourself for every little thing, not anymore." Enoch chuckled softly, raising a brow at Jake. "Here, come back to my room. I made somethin' for ya."

With that, Enoch grabbed Jake's hand and turned back to the door, leading his boyfriend back down the corridor and to his room. Behind him, Jake was curiously asking questions, to which he got no response from his boyfriend.

Once they were inside Enoch's room, the necromancer locked the door behind them with a soft click. He swiftly walked over to his workbench and picked up the collar with a single finger, swinging it slowly. "Sit." he murmured, his lips curling up into a smirk.

Jake bit his lip upon seeing the collar, his stomach awash with nerves and excitement. He felt hot all over; anticipation building up inside him. Jake carefully sunk to his knees in front of Enoch, placing his palms on the cold wooden floor to steady himself.

"Good boy.." Enoch murmured softly into Jake's ear, his hot breath brushing against the other boy's skin. Enoch wrapped the collar around Jake's neck, fastening it with a satisfied smile.

Enoch pulled away and sat on his work chair, one leg crossed over the other. He grinned, pleased with the sight below him. "What do you think? If I recall correctly...you like bein' choked, yeah?"

Jake felt his face burning, and couldn't do anything but merely nod in agreement. There was no use hiding it anyway; this was something Enoch already knew. He was just being teased. Jake knew well how much pleasure Enoch took in seeing Jake embarrassed and humiliated.

"Such a good puppy...sittin' there, just like I told ya to. So obedient.." he whispered, leaning down to Jake's height. Enoch then grasped a handful of Jake's hair, tugging Jake's face closer to his so that they could kiss.

Enoch wasn't a soft kisser, not by any means. He was desperate, touch-starved and needy. A side only Jake was exposed to. Not that Jake was opposed to it, though. All the attention was nice, once Jake had gotten pass the tough exterior, Enoch wound up being pretty sweet underneath.

Jake smiled against his boyfriend's lips, gripping onto Enoch's knees to regain balance. He slipped his tongue inside the other boy's mouth, savouring Enoch's saliva and the warmth of his tongue.

Enoch panted softly, his grip on Jake's hair loosening as he melted into their kiss, he hungrily lapped up every ounce of attention and affection Jake would give him. 

They parted ways after a few moments, the two boys thoroughly out of breath and horny. Enoch sat back against his chair, resting an arm over his face as he waited to regain his breath, his chest heaving.

Jake glanced to his side, noticing the bouquet of garden flowers he had gotten for his boyfriend on Enoch's dresser. They were held together with a silk red ribbon, a ribbon that Jake was going to repurpose for tonight.

Jake shakily got to his feet, and untied the ribbon. Enoch heard the creek of the floorboards and let his arm fall to his side, looking over at Jake. "Watcha doin' with my flowers?" he asked through strained breaths.

Jake wordlessly turned around, the ribbon in his hands. He got back into position, on his knees in front of Enoch, and held the ribbon out to him. "Leash." he responded quietly, but in a demanding tone.

How the fuck could Enoch say no.

He silently nodded, his hands trembling as he took the ribbon from Jake and began tying it to the collar. Enoch pulled the ribbon into a messy knot, then grasped onto the other end of it, pulling away to take in the view. 

Jake stayed in position, looking up at Enoch with his wide, blue eyes, which donned a slight shine in the moonlight filtering in through the half-drawn curtains. Jake's hair was thoroughly messy after their heated kiss, his lips red and still wet. God damn was it a sight to see. One that Enoch wouldn't be forgetting for a while for sure.

"Jesus, you whore...knew ya were into some stuff, but not this..." Enoch chuckled quietly as he tilted Jake's chin up, pressing a gentle kiss against the other boy's lips before getting to his feet, slipping his pajama pants off. 

Now that Enoch's pants were on the floor, Jake could see just how turned on his boyfriend really was. "Who are you calling whore? Look at yourself." Jake smirked, his tone smug as he reached a hand out to palm Enoch through his underwear.

Enoch raised a brow, and off-handedly replied with a half-hearted 'shut it', before he shuddered at the sensation from Jake and sunk back into his chair, spreading his legs for better access. "Mh, good boy.." he mumbled, glancing down at Jake through half-lidded eyes.

Jake smiled as he got to work, satisfied with how weak Enoch was when Jake teased him. It made Jake beyond pride to have Enoch like this, the same Enoch that months prior despised his guts. It amused him, however Jake kept that to himself. Although their relationship had improved greatly, Enoch was still hot-headed and prone to being easily aggravated.

Jake slipped one hand underneath Enoch's waistband, tugging gently for approval. After receiving a desperate nod from his boyfriend, Jake slipped Enoch's underwear off, admiring the erect length that was now fully exposed. 

Jake licked his lips in anticipation, spitting into his hand. He had to make do with no lubricant, and it was the next best thing. Jake then began to pump Enoch in his hand, watching his boyfriend's reactions lovingly.

Enoch whimpered softly, clenching Jake's leash tightly in his fist. He'd tug harshly whenever something felt good; as if to beg for more. Enoch had too much pride to actually beg, so even the tug signal made Jake smug. "G..Good boy, Jake.." Enoch barely choked out, biting his lip and throwing his head back in pleasure.

Jake felt his own erection growing upon hearing those words and watching Enoch edge closer to his climax. He switched to pleasuring Enoch with his mouth, and slipped his hand inside his own underwear, pumping himself instead. 

Enoch groaned upon feeling Jake take him into his warm mouth, tugging Jake's leash as his body jolted in ecstacy. "Ah, Jake..keep using your mouth, please.." he whined, desperation evident in his tone. 

That was music to Jake's ears. He bobbed his head up and down, working his tongue around Enoch's tip. He ensured every inch of his boyfriend got attention, whether it be from his mouth or his spare hand. Jake almost gagged when, upon being dragged forward by his leash, he took the entirety of Enoch inside of him; something he hadn't done before.

That seemed to tip Enoch over the edge, though.

Before Jake could properly comprehend what had happened, his mouth was filled with Enoch's warm seed, which sent shivers down his spine. Jake nearly choked against Enoch, pulling away to swallow. He gasped for air, his eyes watery and face damp from sweat. Jake then opened his mouth wide, to show Enoch that he'd swallowed all of it, to which Enoch smiled, proud of his puppy.

Enoch grabbed a nearby towel and placed it on his lap before lifting Jake up on top of him, holding his boyfriend close against his chest. He fumbled with the collar, unbuckling it and letting it fall to the floor. "You're such a good boy, Jake...you're so good at makin' me feel good, y'know?" Enoch panted, kissing his lover's skin gently. "I love you.." he mumbled sleepily.

Jake chuckled quietly, huffing as he tried to regain a steady breathing rate. He squirmed uncomfortably, furrowing his brows. Jake glanced down at himself, realising in an 'oh shit' moment that he had came as well. Except, he still had his pajamas on. "Fuuuuck..." he mumbled, embarrassment creeping up on him.

Enoch, who had had his eyes closed and was resting his head against Jake's back, glanced down at him, confused. "What? Ya wanna do it again? We just finished.." he chuckled, before tilting his head.

"Dumbass...how am I gonna explain this?" he groaned in annoyance, gesturing to his pajama pants that were noticeably damp.

Enoch blinked a few times, before bursting out into giggling. "It looks- it looks like ya fuckin' pissed yerself-" he snorted, raising a brow at Jake.

Jake rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help but laugh too. It wasn't the most ideal situation, but he'd had a good time with Enoch at least. It just meant he'd have to do his own laundry to ensure no one else saw. He couldn't handle another person teasing him all the time. Enoch was one enough.

Once the pair had cleaned each other up and changed into clean pajamas, they settled down underneath Enoch's bed sheets, wrapping their arms around one another and snuggling up. The collar and leash locked away in one of Enoch's workbench drawers for another sleepless night.


End file.
